


Expectations

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, F/M, Fan Art, Soft Femdom, not explicit but probably not safe for work either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: He was so pretty kneeling at her feet, eyes closed and lips barely parted, waiting for her to make the next move.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargard/gifts).




End file.
